Last Rose
by Vikk99
Summary: She was lucky to be born in one of the most powerful Houses of England, but was she happy? Did she think when she first saw him that he would change her live?


Dear Caroline, the father could not hide the warmth in his voice when he called his daughter to join them. His loud and clear voice was clearly audible even in the far corner adjacent to the dining room. He waited a minute before speaking again. Call my daughter, Bill Forbes, Duke of Taup, ordered, returning to his voice the former, somewhat cold notes.

Yes, Your Grace, the young maid, taken aback by surprise, fascinated by her thoughts, awkwardly left the room.  
Her quick steps echoed from the stone steps of the spiral staircase leading to the upper rooms located in the eastern part of the castle.

Bill, are you sure you should let her go, the man turned to his wife s gentle, gentle voice. His face lit up with a smile. He squeezed the woman s cold, cold fingers encouragingly, and then kissed them gently. - I think she is still small for the yard.

A barely audible chuckle broke from the duke s lips before he could suppress it. He, as if apologizing, looked at his spouse. Elizabeth's eyes flashed, and her eyebrows would look up.

I don t see anything funny here, Duke Taup. - Trying to give voice austerity, said the woman.

If your father and mother thought the same, the duke was silent for a moment. His memory filled the image of Elizabeth's Parents, her serious but fair father and a soft, sensible mother, to whom he was immensely grateful. He seemed to pay tribute to the memory of their personalities - I would not be now the happiest man in all of our Kingdom.  
On the painfully pale face, Elizabeth missed the blush, and her eyes the color of the autumn sky lit up, her lips involuntarily stretched into a tender smile that was intended only for one truly beloved person. However, the woman, remembering the reason for which she opposed, slumped, as if in a moment she had lost all her strength.

You know that I would like to spend as much time with her as possible.

Elizabeth clasped her slender fingers and pulled her hands toward her. Twenty years ago, she, one of the most beautiful girls who lived in England, was married to Bill Forbes. The woman always remembered with a smile their first meeting at the court of King Henry VI. Elizabeth since childhood was the favorite of her father, the only girl among her brothers, a girl. The girl has been a painful child since childhood, but when she married a 16-year-old beauty, everything seemed so insignificant, it seemed that something new was about to begin for both of them.

And after a few terrible years passed for their family, when Liz could not be safely resolved from pregnancy. Poor health prevented her two sons, small parts of her soul, which she always remembered and mourned while standing at the prayer stool late at night, to appear. The birth of Caroline was a miracle that affected their family, illuminating her. A healthy little child is a warm spring sun with mother s cold platinum hair and the piercing eyes of his father s blue eyes.  
The deliveries were difficult, and without that, Elizabeth s not the best health gradually died out every year. And now the woman with horror understood that she might not have time to be with her baby enough. She felt her strength leaving her.

Bill silently listened to his wife, involuntarily clenching his hands into fists. The love of his life, regardless of his desire, went away, left him and he, being a man always having a certain strength and power, was powerless to do anything.

You can go with her, he said fervently after a pause. - And I will come to you as soon as I can. No need to leave her alone for a long time, my love. Our estate in London will be a great place for her. Mrs. Samer will look after her.

\- I

The Duchess cut off her speech, hearing light steps on the steps. Caroline gracefully went down.

You were calling, Caroline said courteously to her mother and, kissing her hand, turned to her father. He gestured for her to take a seat at the dinner table, arranged for three people.  
Bill called a servant and, taking the letter, sealed with a solid official stamp, handed it to his daughter.

\- It is with great joy that Princess Helen sent you. - Caroline, in a moment cheering up, reached for the letter and somewhat abruptly snatched it from the hands of her father. I saw their ambassador this morning. I think you know that our king Richard wanted to betray your cousin Edward. Elizabeth closed her fingers around the goblet of wine. Bill knew what she was thinking. The woman could not help but remember the young Edward, the son of the displaced king, who was now languishing in the Tower, spending all the time he was in his mind, in prayers. After all, it was her husband s brother who legally deposed the king. It was not his fault that the young prince perished in battle, defending his right to the throne, but everything could have turned out differently. It is a pity that the turns of history, what they are doing now, do not make concessions to anyone, not even bowing down to their high origin. - At Her Highness, Princess.  
Caroline, still looking at the sealed letter, calmly nodded to her father, smiling pleasantly. She could not wait to read it.

Open it, Liz said, seeing her daughter's wish. - I am also very interested to learn how Elena. Must be happy, Edward was always courteous to her. - Elizabeth smiled pleasantly, seeing her daughter's impatience. The Bulgarian princess was Caroline's longtime friend. The girls met at the Burgundian court when the duchess visited her family along with baby Caroline. No one could have imagined that the children's games, supported by the classes that were generally needed by the young ladies, would unite the heirs of their countries.

The girl broke the seal and instantly began to read a letter addressed to her. As she read, Caroline s eyes began to shine more and more, giving out the girl s joy.  
The blonde postponed the letter, unable to utter a word.

Since you already knew, Bill said again, I don t need to repeat to you. I will arrange for a house in London to be prepared for your arrival. I think you can leave for a month. Just by this time, Elena is likely to have been sent here.

\- Will you come with me? - Suddenly frightened asked the girl. Caroline was accustomed to be at court since childhood, but those brief visits to the holidays were always accompanied by her parents. During the protracted wars that tore England apart, her home, where she spent her childhood, became a fortress, which was not decided by any commander Margaret and Heinrich. - We will join as soon as the father is free and have a wonderful time together. Richard will be glad to see you, honey.

***  
The estate in London was in some desolation, because for a long time no one ran them except for trusted servants. The house was large, but during the war, used as a headquarters, it did not look like a once richly decorated building, but a faded, dilapidated building in some places. It was imperative to clean it and prepare the garden for the next winter.  
Bill's commission was executed well, so everything turned out to be ready ahead of time, to which the owner was overwhelmingly pleased.

The detachment allocated by the duke to accompany his daughter, humbly waited on the outskirts of the estate Taupov. Milady Caroline expressed her desire to ride a horse, but Forbes insisted on a palanquin, believing that Caroline didn t quite measure up her strength.

You are a great rider, but a long road can tire even a Raven, Bill continued, continually looking at the powerful figure of his beloved horse, without changing his decision. In the horse, he had no doubt, but Caroline, as stubborn as he, if she had found out about his doubts, could not have been forced to make the trip on his feet.  
Bill went further to the stable, went to the mount, which saved his life more than once, faithfully following with him in all the battles. He sighed heavily, stroking Raven's head. He was not given orders that Richard sent him a messenger a couple of days ago. In England, unrest rose again and the king needed the firm hand of a faithful brother to hold the North, and if necessary, the whole kingdom. This was why the duke was particularly anxious to send her daughter alone, without Elizabeth, who could not accompany her, without herself.

Bill flinched when the light touch of the cool skin of the gloves distracted from the thoughts that had swallowed him.  
Caroline's pale face looked at him with understanding and a certain bitterness at the same time. As if the girl understood absolutely everything: why she was going alone and how hard it was for her parents.

Don't worry, father, Caroline said softly. I know you wanted to go and, as if thinking about the following words, she was silent for a minute. And when my mother gets better, I m sure you will visit me. -  
Bill froze, so Caroline s arm resting on his forearm probably felt his muscles tighten.

\- Of course. - Only he said. The Duke realized: his little daughter understood everything that was happening around, no matter how they tried to hide anything from her.

It s wrong to make Sir Thomas and the rest of your people wait, Caroline began, beaming a smile.

\- Of course.

Sir Thomas Soweren led a small delegation of verified soldiers, Bill, whom he had chosen to protect his daughter. Caroline, keeping a little behind the earl Sawren, nevertheless rushed forward, wanting to ride beside him and completely ignoring the palanquin, it was only necessary for the horses to move from the spot.  
Elizabeth could only watch her only daughter, the most enviable bride of the whole kingdom, go to the courtyard, where intrigue and betrayal reigned even in such dangerous times.

"- It will cost you dear, my dear, do you really want it? A baby will be born healthy, but you ...

\- This is my main dream. Understand ... "

My dream, Elizabeth whispered gently, touching the glass lightly with her fingers.

***  
The road to London did not take more than a couple of days, during which the young marquis still had to leave his saddle. When Sir Thomas finally announced that they would soon arrive at the gate, Caroline was overwhelmed by the desire to get to the house where her father's family had once lived.

If you want me to escort you to the palace tomorrow, the girl s friend drove up to her, imperceptibly approaching the girl. Sir Thomas was the same age as his father, a battle-hardened husband, who always valiantly performed the duties assigned to him. After losing his wife, he found consolation in affairs, continually driving around the country. His loyalty to the king was unchanged, but most of all he respected Bill. With Richard's rule, order came to England, raids stopped at the borders, but the price that had to be paid to the still shaky world rallied these people, making them friends forever.

Will you not have to go back to your father? - skipping his question, Caroline asked somewhat rudely.

I wanted to have full confidence that you, my lady Caroline, are fine. Duke Taup will not mind if I linger for a few more days.

\- Well, I will be very grateful. - Bowing his head, Sir Thomas drove off slightly to the side, giving instructions to a pair of riders who were holding a little behind.  
The girl was grateful to her father that he so unobtrusively kept her calm. It is much safer to come to the yard with a man whom Bill Forbes trusts, than, relying on others, to be in danger.

As soon as she entered the city gates, the girl felt strange. A vague feeling inside her rose all over her body, twisting her muscles. Caroline could not understand the reason for the sudden alarm, but the exact conviction that this city would bring many changes in her life did not leave her.  
The girl with hidden interest considered the forgotten or even unfamiliar streets of London.  
These days it was especially lively here, everyone was waiting for the arrival of a young Bulgarian princess, who was to become the next reinforcement of the positions of the new dynasty. Her arrival was a matter of course: Her Grace, the marquis, is obliged to visit her cousin and congratulate him.  
Some were quite contradictory about the King s intention to marry a son to a princess from another Kingdom, remembering what the country and the king, who lived out in the Tower Fortress, lived for, in such a way.

\- I would like to visit the jewelry shop, if there is one nearby. - tilting her head to the side, the girl began. She was not oriented here, and she had nothing to get lost, decide she would leave the guards.

King Richard is aware that today we were to arrive. - Sir Thomas answered right away. But I know one beautiful workshop not far from here. - He finished, looking at the contented expression of the girl's face. Once he himself, with no less joy, visited this jewelry.

\- Then take me there, rather. - fervently laughing, smiled girl.

The workshop, which seemed to Caroline at first a shack, was beautifully furnished inside, looked clean and tidy. A large spacious room allowed you to quietly move from table to table in order to better consider the products presented.

\- Warn the master Holstein that visitors to him. - The count was brief with the girl they met. I ll leave you for a while, Lady Caroline. The girl had already considered the jewelry, and only nodded in a distant way.  
She wanted to find an engagement gift for Edward for Elena. The girl has already decided that it will be a beautiful brooch in the form of a neat white rose, which will emphasize the tender beauty of Helen and express her respect for the family of her future husband. The rose must have been white, but whether it was precious stones, fragile glass, or a strange coating that had only recently come to England, Caroline did not know.  
Wandering from one counter to another, the girl kept searching for a suitable gift.  
Her attention was distracted by the loud knock of the front door. She turned slightly, wondering who could have so absurdly rushed into this nondescript building outside. A strong stream of wind, which let in the incoming, swept the strands out of Caroline s face, opening it.  
The girl looked at the figure in a dark cloak, which was wet under, apparently, the recent rain.  
The man slowly turned around, hiding the hood of his cloak that hid him. His eyes immediately found her. He stopped, as if he had forgotten that his clothes were wet after the street, he ceased to coat his cloak. His steel eyes were staring blankly at Caroline, whose cheeks instantly turned red. She, remembering herself, turned her head away, again continuing to look for what she came here for. His cheeks were blazing, and his breathing became intermittent. She wanted to take another look at him: his sensual lips and the unusual color of his eyes. When their eyes touched, the girl felt that a light current passed through her body, which made her heart beat faster.  
With a blind eye, she examined the remaining items until the girl she saw at the very beginning called her:

\- My lady, come with me, they asked me to call you. - The girl respectfully bowed down, causing Caroline awkwardness. A stranger had no reason to see it.

\- Of course.

The gray light of faded rays timidly made its way through the windows of a spacious corridor. The clouds dragged on the already overcast London sky.  
The girl opened the door, letting the young Marquis in.

Your grace, the old man bowed his head. Sir Thomas allowed himself to tell me about your wish, said the jeweler, smiling.  
Caroline nodded, as if accepting his explanation. From their heads completely flew their conversation. - How do you look at this option?  
The man took the box, which was standing beside him on the table, and, going ahead, handed it to Caroline.  
The girl took it, noting the quality of work, and slowly opened.

Aw, Caroline burst out.  
She was fascinated by the decoration that rested on the velvet upholstery of the box. A neat rose - the true symbol of their House - was encrusted with many small diamonds that play with their facets. The small emerald-colored leaves were poured with enamel, which, by giving color to the brooch, did not overload it and did not make the decoration too flashy. - She is gorgeous! This is exactly what I wanted. - Caroline raised her eyes to the master. - You made it?  
The man, pleased that his work was justly appreciated, nodded affirmatively. - My granddaughters love our garden in Spain very much. Their sketches are usually very successful, despite their age. - Fun laughter jeweler. - It gives me real pleasure to do my job.

And for us to see your work, paying respect to his skill, Caroline said respectfully.

It s time, dear friend, interrupted the pause.  
Caroline, still holding the casket in her hands, wanted to send a man for her luggage.

This will be my gift to the young marquis, to the surprise of the girl, said the jeweler. - I appreciate that you chose my work.  
The girl smiled and, throwing a glance at her attendant, said goodbye to the master.  
Returning to the first hall, Caroline did not find a stranger, and feeling some annoyance, quickly put on the hood of a cape, went out into the street.

***  
Her Grace, lady Caroline Forbes, Marquise Of Taup, Your Majesty, the herald informed the King of the girl s visit.  
Under the watchful gaze of the courtiers, Caroline calmly stalked toward the king, her head held high. Her graceful, confident, filled with the ease of a beautiful girl, walk walked clinging views. The toilet, which was scrupulously chosen by the cloakroom attendant, was perfectly combined with a headdress that did not make the girl's figure too high. Annan, whose light veil touched artfully woven braids raised up, gleamed in thin rows of stones that did not contrast with the fabric of the attire. Caroline looked wonderfully in her milky dress embroidered with gold thread. The sleeves covered the arms completely, down to the wrists. The blonde crouched in an elegant curtsey, her head bowed low before the king:

\- Your Majesty.

Dear niece, the King arose, calling Caroline warmly. He, arms outstretched in his arms, looked at his brother s little daughter, who had managed to become a very beautiful girl.

Cousin, Edward said.

The hall was quietly talking, watching the meeting of the family.  
Caroline kissed the king and cousin on both cheeks, smiling at the same time with her sincere charming smile.  
The king ordered the musicians to play.  
Despite the outward serenity of the Marquise, she noted with annoyance how unpleasant it was for her to be the center of attention of so many curious eyes. The courtiers smiled sweetly, trying to make an impression on the king's niece, it seemed to be completely forgetting how unnaturally their faces looked. It was enough to look at the arrogant Duchess - both the wives of the king s closest advisers, who resented her appearing at the court, competing with their daughters, and sometimes offended by the need to be here, to see the triumph of another House, women whose life was connected with ala rose - they all did not inspire confidence. But if the ladies and lords of the scarlet branch behaved more than worthily, then the pride of white could only sympathize.

The hall was filled with people coming from all over the Kingdom. Divided by status and proximity to the family of the king, the group either talked peacefully or looked at the new monarch with discontent.

Niklaus stood in a remote part of the hall. He could not take his eyes off the girl just as he had when he first saw her in a jewelry store. Her richly decorated cloak gave him the idea that the girl was not simple, but he could not have imagined that the usurper's niece was standing in front of him. Niklaus certainly knew that the king s brother, this unfortunate warrior who had no sons, was raising a single daughter, though famous for his incomparable beauty, but still the girl he tried for unknown reasons to protect from the Court. Her mother could not give birth to a true heir. No wonder he did not recognize her. The duke remembered her beautiful eyes, the blush that had touched her cheeks. At first glance, he was struck by an unprecedented desire to stay with her. Make it your own. After the removal of the legitimate king, Henry VI, their family suffered a complete defeat. Niklaus' father, Michael, fell in battle with his older brothers, leaving his youngest son and daughter. All estates were confiscated, which overnight turned Niklaus, the legitimate heir to the throne, into a disgraced fugitive. Richard, reveling in victory, showed imprudence as Niklaus believed, or mercy, as he argued, he himself, and returned to his family a part of the property that belonged to them by right. He hoped that by holding the only dangerous enemy closer to him, he could control him. But miscalculated.

If you continue to stand with such a dull face, then I would not be surprised that we will be driven out of here for manifestation of excessive discontent, said Damon Salvatore, Count of Dorset, curling his lips in a smirk.

Why shouldn't I be sad, Niklaus bristled, he is here with his ugly son only because Margarita let down my father. After the death of cousin Edward, her little concern even her own kingdom!  
Damon looked around cautiously and, turning to his friend, began:

You should be careful. I don't know why you're so hot-tempered today.

Girl, Niklaus grunted to himself, staring at the young Caroline, who was greeting the next courtier. Her eyes were cold. The girl was not stupid, perfectly aware that more enemies than at the court, can not gather anywhere. You should not trust anyone who peacefully expresses his respect.  
Damon followed Niklaus's gaze and grunted approvingly.

\- Pretty Marquis. She is the heir to a fortune if a boy does not appear in their family, Damon said seriously. He treated the family of the duke with respect, although he fought on the side of a friend. - Her father owns the whole North.

Klaus interrupted Damon, spoke slowly, with an emphasis on each word:  
I have not interest in her inheritance. Everything that now belongs to her father is mine. I do not need these lands, they will soon become possessions of the crown again.  
Damon just chuckled.

\- She is grown in best traditions. - Do not treat her so dismissively only because of her origin, you do not know her. - After a short silence, he finished. Damon has long been accustomed to consider England a home he could not find in Florence.

I ll make her my whore when I become king. - Michaelson spoke rudely.  
Damon cast a derogatory glance at Niklaus. Melancholic thoughts immediately flew out of my head, giving way to a certain disappointment.

By the time you become a king, which will certainly happen, be it God's will, I hope that you will change your decision. The count turned round and left the duke alone.

Niklaus looked with vexation at the girl who caused the most contradictory emotions in him. He longed to know her, and if she had not been who she was, he would have been gentle. He was enraged by the mere thought that he could fall in love with her. Niklaus, with a last glance at her pretty face, froze. Caroline, as if sensing, turned to him. They recognized each other. Again felt a slight dizziness.  
The duke, hesitantly, sharply turned around, clenched his fists, and walked away from the hall.  
The next time he appears here, it will all be his, as she will. 


End file.
